pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yume Dream
Yume Dream 'is a massive Idol Unit with thirteen members that is run under a spin-off company of Pretty Top. A campaign was held to determine the members of the unit. Unit Members The Newest Members 'Laon - 'Made Leader alongside Aimu. Pink. An innocent and ditzy girl who never loses her temper. She is sensitive and a little shy. Lovely. 'Sophin - 'Dark Red. Cool. A girl with poor health who has become bold and blunt with others due to receiving so much pity from others. She is kind to those she likes, but highly competitive and brash. Naive when it comes to social concepts. 'Doremi - '''Green. 'Pop. Loves items resembling Usagi. Flirty with a big temper. She argues a lot with Sophin and pushes Laon around. Tsundere. Very smart but often has a bad-attitude. She is terribly flustered over her glasses. 'Furi '- Deep blue. Outwardly cold to others due to memory loss. She is very innocent and naive also, but in a mature and calm way. She keeps to herself almost always, but lightens up whenever she gets to perform or watch performances. Star. The Original Eight 'Aimu - 'Reddish-orange. Feminine. A nice girl with naivety when it comes to romance, although she seems highly interested in it and is often found with love-books. Easily embaressed or flustered, but passionate. She adores fashion, but lacks confidence. 'Shion - 'Green. Cool. A mature, talented girl who happens to be tall for her age. She isn't modest though, but most people find her charismatic. She tends to be harder on the people she cares for than those she does not. 'Chi - 'Lovely. Raspberry. A gentle, wealthy girl who struggles to be confident with her feelings. She adores fashion and is confident when it comes to her actual design work. At things she is unable to fix or handle, she may throw money at it to make it go away. Her cuteness makes her very popular to others. 'Sora - 'Mint. Pop. Perky and bright, but somewhat of a fake. She causes trouble for mostly everyone, but she often feigns innocence to get out of taking blame. She gains crushes very easily and may become manipulative in order to try to get the person to like her. She honestly does not understand her feelings very well. 'Ran - 'Fuchsia. Feminine. A cutesy tomboy who is highly emotional. She can be brash and blunt, and thoughtless of feelings, and even a little bit selfish when it comes to what she wants. Secretly into romance and also falls in love easily, even though she has no idea how to handle it. She loves to eat and while she is focused on her work, she also happens to be quite lazy. 'Hana - 'Purple. Sexy. A good-natured girl with a quick temper. She is very serious with rivalries and competition, and she has tendencies to be fickle or selfish, or maybe even a bit hypocritical. 'Nana - 'Orange. Ethnic. Likes to cause mischeif for others for no real reason other than her own enjoyment. She loves anything Deco and collects Prism Stones to try to practice reading fortunes. She appears to be a big friendly ditz on the outside, but implies that she's actually covering her catty, calculative, teasing nature. 'Aito - 'Violet. Cool, but with a hidden interest in the Pop-type. An honest and stubborn girl. She isn't really social, but she has a passion for all things music. She will always be ready to give one-hundred percent when it comes to her passion and dreams. She argues with her mother, the owner of a crepe stand a lot of the time due to her boyish appearance. She can sometimes be perky and peppy, but tries to cover it. 'Otelle - '''Gold. Sexy. A perfectionist with a secret interest in fairytales. She likes to write and draw her own, but while she is mostly confident, she secretly worries over everything -- especially when it comes to what people think about her. She is very smart and always takes her time to focus on every single detail she needs to. But she relaxes by practicing the traditional tea ceremonies. History The Campaign With the decline of Prism Shows becoming more apparent due to everyones interest in the recent reveal of PriPara Idols and their own World. In order to hopefully gain back Prism Show fans, a group from the original Pretty Top set out to enroll many girls for their own idoling group; girls who were passionate for Prism Shows and willing to learn this new style of idoling. Forming the Unit After the Campaign was held, originally only Eight girls had been selected. Five others joined quickly after the original Eight met them. Each girl was given her own image color and since then have been working hard, both with Prism Shows and Idoling in PriPara. Trivia *Yume Dream is based off of the original Pretty Rhythm Theme Song "You May Dream". **It is also a pun from Yume, which translates as ''Dream. '' Gallery Mystery1.png Mystery 2.png mystery 3.png mystery 4.png mystery 5.png Category:Units Category:Chrismh